Angel De Cristal
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: La impotencia hizo a la bestia gruñir con violencia. No quería, no podía permitir que su Bella dejara de existir, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar tal dolor. Ya no le importaba la posibilidad de condenar su alma, no le importaba ya nada.


**_Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece (Por Desgracia... Lo Que Haria Yo Con Edward Jojo) Son Propiedad De Stephenie Meyer Yo Solo Los Tomo Prestados Para Divertirme Un Rato._**

_

* * *

_

Cantidad mayor de 5 blastos/uL en líquido cefalorraquídeo

_Aumento del número absoluto de linfocitos en sangre periférica, con características_

_Citomorfológicas e inmunofenotípicas_

_Resistencia a la radioterapia._

_Fase III._

El papel tembló en sus manos mientras amargas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ese documento era el encargado de comunicarle el terrible hecho de que padecía leucemia en fase Terminal sin posibilidad de tratamiento para combatirla… De que moriría.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios mientras varias lágrimas le ganaban la partida.

– ¿Esta bien señorita? – una enfermera de rostro redondo y bondadoso se acerco preocupada al ver su expresión acongojada.

– Si – contesto con voz estrangulada, se llevo las manos al rostro para borrar los restos de lágrima, y trato de dirigirle una mueca parecida a una triste sonrisa – Si estoy bien, gracias –

La enfermera suspiro y se alejo dejando a la castaña nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Arrugo el papel con un odio infinito, como si ese fuese el causante de la terrible enfermedad que acabaría con su vida. Era irónico, sobrevivió a tantas cosas, el ataque de James, el arrebato de Jasper al oler su sangre, a Victoria, los Voltairus; pero ahora que su vida estaba en equilibrio, que tenia al amor a su lado y a amigos que jamás creería tener, la vida le daba la sorpresa de tener la muerte rondando sobre ella sin la posibilidad de ser salvada por su príncipe azul.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

La estrecho con fuerza en sus brazos observándola atentamente mientras ella parecía absorta en el cielo infinito.

Su mirada perdida observando las estrellas que brillaban intensamente esa noche, su hermoso rostro bañado por la luz de la luna, su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos, acariciándolos… invitándolo a tocarlos.

– ¿En que piensas? – ella volteo a verlo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

– En nada – suspiro – ¿Y tu en que piensas? –

– En que te amo – respondió con simpleza. Con un ágil movimiento la acerco mas a el y beso lentamente sus hombros aceptando gustoso la invitación que indirectamente le era ofrecida.

– Es extraño – murmuro – Tu sangre ya no me atrae tanto – ella trago en seco – Eso quiere decir que mi autocontrol a mejorado enormemente – una torcida sonrisa se formó en su rostro – aunque en otros aspectos me sigues siendo irresistible – lentamente sus besos iban subiendo de su hombro a su cuello.

– Quiero estar contigo – susurro

El soltó una pequeña carcajada – Ya lo estas pequeña –

– No – su voz sonó estrangulada – Quiero estar contigo para siempre – cerro los ojos mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– Bella – el la atrajo mas hacia si – Ya hemos hablado de eso, no te convertiré en lo que soy, no te podría hacer eso –

– ¡Pero yo quiero que lo hagas! – grito mientras las lágrimas llenas de sentimientos quemaban su alma.

– No lo haré y punto – su voz sonó tan fría como su pálida piel

– Por favor Edward – suplico.

– No entiéndelo tú, no te convertiré en un monstruo –

– Ni tu ni tus hermanos lo son, por que conmigo tendría que ser diferente –

– Jamás lo entenderías –

– ¿Entender que? – Cuestiono ya al borde de la histeria

El quería salvarla, no sabia lo que le pedía, no tenia idea de esa amarga sensación que la envolvería hasta el final de sus días, esa hambre eterna que no se saciaba mas que con la vida de otro ser, y sobre todo… el echo de saberse muerto en vida, de ver y envidiar la vida que tenían los simples mortales, que a pesar de parecer apenas un suspiro en la historia; estaba llena de sensaciones, emociones, amores, rencores y odios que ellos apenas podían rogar por volver a sentir. Y de los cuales solo unos cuantos ruegos eran escuchados, como en su caso que tuvo la dicha de encontrarla a ella quien le mostró a vivir de nuevo.

– Lo mejor es que lo olvides – lentamente se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para levantarla del prado.

– No, no lo haré – se puso de pie sin ayuda alguna, aunque muy lentamente y con miedo de tropezar y arruinar su imagen de fortaleza que se empeñaba en aparentar – No lo haré hasta que me digas por que no quieres convertirme –

Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas hicieron que su muerto corazón se estrujara, sabía que sufría, pero si se rendía ante su petición, sabía perfectamente que sufriría aun más.

Reunió el poco valor que le quedaba, y rompiendo su promesa de nunca mas mentirle hablo con voz helada – Por que eso me ataría a ti, y no se si este dispuesto a permanecer a tu lado toda la eternidad –

Su corazón se desquebrajo en mil pedazos al escuchar sus crueles palabras y el sufrió por que sabia que ella le había creído. – Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, o lo tomas o lo dejas –

Bajo el rostro mientras se tragaba sus amargas lágrimas, sentía como las rodillas le temblaban y sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla más tiempo, sin embargo permaneció allí, de pie con el orgullo destrozado pero sin demostrarlo.

– Es hora de irnos – dijo emprendiendo el camino sin siquiera esperarla.

Todo el camino fue en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, uno arrepentido de sus mentiras y la otra destrozada por haber perdido el amor.

Apenas aparco el coche, su gran velocidad lo coloco al lado de la puerta de Bella en tan solo una fracción de segundo – Llegamos Mi Lady – dijo abriendo su puerta con una sonrisa deslumbrante bailando en sus labios, sin embargo ella paso de largo y salio del coche sin aceptar su ofrecimiento.

Al pie de la puerta ella se giro con la mirada llena de dolor, el sintió como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos al ver su triste mirada, se acerco con lentitud y la beso, sin embargo ella apenas si respondió a la caricia, y al finalizarlo simplemente bajo la mirada.

– En un rato estaré contigo – le susurro cerca de su oído antes de que se diera vuelta y cerrara la puerta.

Espero pacientemente hasta calcular que Charlie estuviese profundamente dormido y trepo hasta su ventana como cada noche. Sin embargo en esta hubo algo diferente, la ventana que siempre permanecía abierta invitándole a pasar ahora estaba cerrada, acaricio el vidrio con pena y su corazón volvió a vibrar de dolor al escuchar débiles gimoteos y llantos al otro lado.

La había lastimado, lo sabia. A pesar de haber jurado no volver a hacerlo la había herido.

De un salto bajo del techo y corrió aun mas rápido de lo normal, quería despejar su mente, dejar esos problemas atrás, quería que el dolor que sentía desapareciera mientras el viento helado chocaba violentamente contra su rostro. Sin embargo no fue así, no podía escapar de la culpa y el dolor que le causaba ver a su Bella así por más que lo deseara.

Esa noche cazo como pocas veces lo hacia, no por hambre, sino por ansiedad. Derribo dos grandes osos pardos y bebió su sangre hasta saciarse, sin embargo la bestia dentro de el se negaba a apaciguar su furia.

Llego a su casa cuando el alba anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, se encerró en su cuarto sin dirigir palabra a nadie e ignorando a la pequeña Alice que preguntaba preocupada una y otra vez por Bella.

Cambio su ropa ensangrentada y llena de tierra, para después salir prácticamente huyendo hacia el instituto sin siquiera despedirse. Al llegar no había un solo auto en el estacionamiento dado la hora, sin embargo el esperaba pacientemente la llegada de aquella que tanto amaba. Tenia que disculparse una vez mas, hacerle ver que lo que hacia lo hacia por que la amaba, como nunca jamás creyó amar a alguien, y que era por ese mismo amor que temía condenarla a la No Vida que el estaba obligado a llevar.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y poco a poco la escuela se fue llenando de gente y bullicio, sin embargo Bella nunca se presento, al llegar la hora indicada para comenzar el día escolar su coche nunca apareció.

Lleno de decepción condujo hasta la casa Swan sin embargo al llegar encontró las puertas cerradas sin nadie que contestase a su llamado, pero sabia perfectamente que estaba allí… su aroma la delataba.

Furioso con ella y consigo mismo, subió a su coche y se dirigió a su casa, no estaba de ánimo para asistir a la escuela si no podría verla allí. Inmediatamente se encerró en su cuarto encendiendo su estéreo en un alto volumen y reproduciendo uno de sus tantos CDS. Quería dejar de pensar, quería que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran, que lo dejaran tranquilo por unos instantes, olvidarse de quien era… de lo que era.

Pero era inútil, no podía escapar a su realidad, a su triste realidad. Un potente gruñido escapo de sus labios a causa de la furia, mientras propinaba un puñetazo al sillón que no vacilo en crujir.

Tenía que salir de ese pueblo, huir o terminaría sucumbiendo ante la petición de Bella, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Una rápida nota fue puesta sobre el escritorio de Carlisle, mientras tomaba pocas de sus pertenencias y salía corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana, huyendo de todo… huyendo de ella.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Durante dos largos y eternos meses se privo del privilegio de ver a su amada, deambulando de aquí para allá, mejorando sus técnicas de rastreo y el autocontrol de su hambre y furia. Durante dos meses huyo de todos, menos de su recuerdo, de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, de su nívea piel, de su intoxicante aroma, de su voz, de sus risas. Día tras día la recordaba con dolorosa claridad, con un amor infinito y con una enorme rabia por que sabia que tarde o temprano ella se saldría con la suya y la convertiría en un ser como el.

Cansado de estar solo y vagando por las calles de Winnipeg en Canadá regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba, subió hasta su habitación y resignado tomo el teléfono en sus manos marcando el numero de Bella; uno… dos… tres repiques y colgó, quería escuchar su voz mas que nada, pero también deseaba verla. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, era tiempo de regresar, le daría lo que quisiera para volver a verla sonreír.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Corrió durante dos días con una ansiedad instalada en su pecho, la ansiedad de volver a verla, de escucharla, de tocarla. Ni siquiera paro a descansar, lo único que necesitaba su cuerpo era estar a su lado.

Apenas llego a Forks rápidamente se dirigió a la casa del jefe Swan, trepo ágilmente por la ventana, pero la encontró cerrada y el ambiente no estaba impregnado del dulce aroma de su amada.

– No esta aquí – murmuro decepcionado, mientras de un salto bajaba del tejado.

Alzo su rostro al cielo, mientras las aletas de su nariz se movían con rapidez, había mejorado sus técnicas de rastreo, sin embargo le era difícil encontrar aquel aroma embriagador que tanto le enloquecía.

Extrañado y confundido por no encontrar su exquisita esencia, después de mucho deambular opto por ir a su casa, su familia seguramente sabría donde estaba su Bella.

Apenas corrió un par de minutos, la hermosa casa apareció ante sus ojos, tan hermosa y cálida como siempre, tan llena de luz a pesar de que ahí residían seres de la oscuridad.

Al pie de la entrada le aguardaban sus padres y hermanos, uno pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras Esme lo abrazaba maternalmente.

– ¡Oh Edward! Nos tenias tan preocupados – sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, mientras pequeños gimoteos salían de su pecho.

– Que bueno que estés de vuelta hijo – Carlisle le dio un par de palmadas en su espalda.

Giro el rostro para ver a sus hermanos aun sin perder su sonrisa, pero cuando su mirada choco contra la de Alice y esta solo bajo el rostro supo que algo estaba mal.

– ¿Dónde esta Bella? – su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro cuando todos rehuian de su mirada.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Corría lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, a pesar de ser uno de los seres más veloces existentes, sentía sus pies de plomo y su avance demasiado lento.

Necesitaba llegar a ella, necesitaba estar con ella.

– _¿Dónde esta Bella? –_

–_Edward, necesito que te calmes – la voz de Carlisle sonaba grave._

_Se alejo un par de pasos y busco de nuevo el rostro de su pequeña hermana Alice._

_Apenas su miradas chocaron vio todo con una dolorosa claridad._

_Bella, Su Bella estaba muriendo, _

_Dejándose Morir._

Entro a la habitación del hospital que la alojaba, el olor a alcohol y medicamentos inundaba el lugar, pero también permanecía ahí, débilmente y no tan atrayente como tiempo atrás su aroma, su exquisita esencia.

– Bella – susurro lleno de dolor al verla tendida en la cama, pálida y sin fuerza, conectada a diversos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

– Oh bella – lastimeros gimoteos surgían de lo más profundo de su alma mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y tardo un poco en enfocarlo y regalarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

– Mis alucinaciones son cada vez más reales, me pregunto si se debe a que me estoy acercando al cielo... o al mismísimo infierno pues nunca me permites estar a tu lado –

– No Bella aquí estoy – apretó con fuerza su débil cuerpo – Estoy aquí contigo, nunca me iré, fue un error – hablo mas para el que para la castaña.

– No – su débil voz se quebraba – Lo harás, se que lo harás – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – te darás cuenta que no valgo nada y me abandonaras –

– Eso nunca – enterró su rostro en sus cabellos – el que no vale nada soy yo, me fui por miedo, por sucumbir y convertirte en un monstruo como yo, por temor a arrancarte las alas mi hermoso ángel –

– Las alas me las arrancaste al irte de mi lado – lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro – tu completabas mi ser Edward, sin ti estoy incompleta, vacía – susurro débilmente mientras la inconciencia le ganaba la partida.

– Bella – la llamó con preocupación.

– Ella esta bien Edward – Carlisle entro a la habitación – solo esta cansada –

Espero a que el chico hablara, que le reclamara, que descargara de todo lo que sentía, pero nada, no emitía sonido alguno, solo mecía suavemente a Bella, como si de frágil cristal se tratara.

– La enfermedad avanzo por que se rehusó a recibir tratamiento – suspiro – Alice trato de convencerle de que lo mejor era… volverla uno de nosotros pero ella se negó rotundamente –

Sus palabras atrajeron su atención y lo miro sin comprender. Era lo que ella quería, ser como el, estar con el hasta la eternidad.

El pareció leerle el pensamiento y negó con la cabeza – Ella solo quería estar contigo, de nada le servía alargar su vida si no estarías con ella –

El sintió como caía en un abismo sin fin ante su palabras, jamás creyó que sus acciones traerían tales consecuencias. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, era su culpa, todo era su culpa.

– Pero estoy aquí – hablo esperanzado – No me iré, no la dejaré –

Carlisle negó tristemente – Esta demasiado débil, no resistiría la transformación – sentencio.

– ¡No! – Rugió – No la dejare morir –

– Lo siento Edward, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ni médicamente – suspiro – ni de ningún otro tipo –

Se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo detuvo su marcha a unos pasos de la puerta – Querías que tuviera una vida humana, y es así como culmina esa vida –

Un gran vació se sintió en la habitación cuando Carlisle salio de ella, era como si la esperanza que Edward guardaba hubiese huido junto con el.

– No – volvió a rugir – despierta Bella – rogó – despierta ya – con desesperación sacudió su débil cuerpo.

La impotencia hizo a la bestia gruñir con violencia.

No quería, no podía permitir que su Bella dejara de existir, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar tal dolor.

Ya no le importaba la posibilidad de condenar su alma, no le importaba convertirla en un ser de oscuridad, solo quería ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillar, escuchar como lo llamaba con su melodiosa voz y ver su preciosa sonrisa bailar en sus labios.

– Por favor no me la quites – rogó antes de hundir sus filosos dientes en su delicado cuello.

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par y él llegó al cielo cuando el cálido líquido corrió por su garganta.

Por un momento sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo y apretó el cuerpo de la chica con aun más fuerza mientras succionaba el vital líquido.

– Edward – a pesar de que fue un débil susurro su voz logro detener a la feroz bestia y obligarla a soltar su pequeña presa.

El la miro con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos y ella le sonrió cálidamente – Te amo – soltó en un débil susurro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras los diversos aparatos a los que estaba conectada comenzaron a sonar alarmantes. No necesito hacer caso a ninguno de ellos para saber que su pulso se había acelerado, lo escuchaba claramente.

– Resiste – le murmuro al oído, mientras depositaba un beso en su sien.

Ella profirió un alarido de dolor, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños y se removía en la cama.

– ¡Quema! – se quejo mientras lágrimas nublaban su vista.

– Estarás bien mi amor – tomo sus muñecas evitando que se rasgara el cuello y pecho a causa de la sensación de dolor.

Su garganta nuevamente volvió a ser desgarrada por el potente alarido que broto de ella, sin embargo no lograba opacar aquel dolor que se extendía por cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Su respiración era demasiado agitada, sin embargo, aunque sus inspiraciones fueran profundas, sentía que el oxigeno no le llegaba a los pulmones. Su corazón latía tan rápida y ferozmente que estaba segura se le saldría del pecho.

Cerro los ojos por una nueva oleada de dolor, y entonces sintió como si una daga atravesara su pecho, abrió los ojos de par en par y observo a Edward por apenas un par de segundos en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Su rostro era hermoso, como si de un ángel se tratase y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que sabía, seria la última vez que lo vería. Lentamente su mirada empezó a nublarse y sentía como si cayera en un abismo sin fin. La voz de Edward llamándola fue perdiendo intensidad y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos.

– No, no no!! – el la meció con fuerza, mientras escuchaba como su corazón se había detenido, su transformación no había sido completada, tal y como lo dijo Carlisle no logro resistirla.

– Bella por favor, por favor despierta – su voz sonaba quebrada y gimoteos escapaban de su alma. Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba poder llorar y descargar un poco todo aquello que sentía. – No me dejes, no me abandones – su rostro se enterró en su cuello mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma.

Los segundos se volvieron incontables minutos que a su vez parecían toda una eternidad mientras el permanecía allí, acariciando suavemente su cabello mientras tarareaba la nana que había escrito especialmente para ella.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a Carlisle – Edward, lo siento – su mano se poso en su hombro en señal de apoyo – Será mejor que te vallas, sus padres están a punto de regresar y tengo que cubrir tu intento por salvarla –

– No – susurro lleno de dolor – no pienso separarme de ella –

– Edward, se que esto es difícil para ti, se cuanto la amabas – suspiro con dolor – pero ya no se puede hacer nada, el que quieras permanecer junto a su cuerpo no cambiara nada, ella se ha ido –

– No – volvió a repetir con voz helada, vacía, carente de sentimiento alguno – solo quiero estar con ella – sus ojos se cerraron a causa de la pena – quiero morir con ella –

– Edward por favor, piensa en tu familia, en Esme, en tus hermanos… en mí. Tienes que salir adelante, superar este sufrimiento –

El negó lentamente – toda mi existencia he sobrevivido por ustedes, no por mi, a mi no me interesaba ver el sol brillar un día mas, pero entonces la conocí, y esperaba con ansias el día siguiente para verla, vivir un día mas para ver su sonrisa – sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa al recordar su alegre rostro – pero ahora, no se que haré – sus ojos lo enfocaron y Carlisle se sorprendió al ver tal desolación reflejados en ellos – Ya no tengo una razón para seguir –

Carlisle sostuvo el aliento, que decirle a aquel que durante años solo vivía por su familia pero sin llegar a ser feliz realmente, pero que ahora, al alcanzar tal sensación le duraba lo que un suspiro al viento, lo que un te amo a la nada.

Edward volvió su rostro a la chica y con voz de sollozos le murmuraba en su oído palabras de amor nunca antes pronunciadas. La estrecho mas contra su cuerpo y temblando a causa del sentimiento hizo lo que jamás creyó volver a hacer… rogar, rogar a aquel ser superior que existente o no jamás creyó volver a implorar, por que de que le sirve a un demonio suplicar por clemencia, si por su puro estado merece ya una pena eterna.

– Por favor – su voz calaba hasta lo más profundo de cualquier alma que lo escuchase – no te la lleves, no me la quites –

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, lentamente se recostó al lado de su amada mientras una y otra vez imploraba a un ser misericordioso.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y su corazón vibro al escuchar su tierna voz hablarle.

– Edward – su melodiosa voz llego hasta sus oídos, sin embargo se negaba a abrir los ojos por miedo a solo ver su pálido rostro sin expresión alguna – Abre los ojos amor –

Lentamente sus hermosas orbes doradas enfocaron a la dueña de todos sus pensamientos – Bella – susurro en un hilo de voz, mientras la abrazaba con desesperación. Cálidas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos para correr libres por su rostro.

Lentamente se separo de ella y una mano viajo hasta su mejilla, algo no estaba bien, el no podía llorar, los vampiros no…

Un beso de su amada lo hizo olvidarse de todo, mientras le dedicaba una picara sonrisa después de romper el contacto.

– Vamos a nuestro prado – le propuso mientras se ponía de pie.

El observo aquella blanca habitación, mientras la imagen de Carlisle le venia a la mente. El estaba allí momentos antes, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ella lo observo desde el marco de la puerta sabiendo lo que por su mente pasaba – Te extrañe – susurro con lagrimas acumuladas.

El le dedico una calida sonrisa comprendiéndolo todo, estaba en el cielo, en su cielo al lado de su ángel… ya nada importaba.

Recorrió la pequeña distancia que los separaba y tomo su mano para después juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de amor.

– Yo también te extrañe, pero nunca más nos separaremos mi amor –

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Carlisle nunca entendió como Edward, a pesar de su condición de vampiro, murió aquel día junto a su amada.

Sus ojos se cerraron para no ser abiertos jamás, sin embargo una sonrisa perpetua estaba dibujada en sus labios, al igual que un semblante lleno de felicidad.

_El tiempo es demasiado lento_

_Para aquellos que esperan..._

_Demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen..._

_Demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren..._

_Demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran..._

_Pero para aquellos que aman,_

_El tiempo es eterno._

_(Henry Van Dyke)_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas De Autora;** Bueno aquí estoy, con mis pininos en el magnifico mundo de Meyer.

La verdad es que por ser esta mi primera historia de Crepúsculo que me animo a publicar me gustaría mucho que dejaran sus comentarios… sean buenos o malos, considero que son las opiniones de aquellos que nos leen los que nos hace crecer y mejorar día con día, aunque muchas veces nos duelan sus criticas.

Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado y sobre todo que pasaran un buen rato leyendo una de las locas ideas que se me ocurren entre clases jeje.

* * *


End file.
